


Erotyczne fantazje 117

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 117

Zwinne palce Ruby powoli, wsunęły się w mokrą cipkę dziedziczki. Weiss zaczęła wyć z rozkoszy, kiedy ruchy jej liderki nagle przyspieszyły. Po chwili z jej rozpalonej cipki zaczęły tryskać soki.

Weiss opadła bezwładnie na łóżko, powoli dochodząc do siebie po intensywnym orgazmie. Po chwili obie dziewczyny zaczęły się oddawać namiętnym pocałunkom.


End file.
